This disclosure relates generally to the termination of flat cables and, more particularly, to a latching arrangement for the base and cover of a connector for such cables.
A flat cable connector with a cable guide slot in the cover and a latching arrangement with a complemental base is produced by the assignee and shown in Berg Bulletin 131B. After a cable is placed in the guide slot, the cover is then latched to the base. During shipment, handling and assembly, the exposed tines on the insulation-displacing contacts are sometimes bent or misaligned.
A preassembly latch for a different type of cable connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,957 to Narozny.